Harem de mobs
by Sarugafe
Summary: Pobre Steve, siempre tan solitario en su rutina, ¿Alguien podra explotarla y que salga de ella? Solo una cosa... Una Creeper-Girl... ¿Y quizas otras mas..?


Hola gente Sarugafe en linea

Este es otro one-shot que les traigo, actualmente juego mucho al minecraft, y hace poco me di cuenta de que Steve (asi se llama el protagonista), siempre esta muy solo, asi que aqui mismo le daremos un poco de diversion y entretenimiento para ustedes

/

-(Bostezo) Se esta haciendo de noche, lo mejor sera ir a dormir...-

Steve se acuesta en la cama sin ninguna preocupacion, sus ojos se van cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormido, pero el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse lo despierta y escucha pasos que se acercan a el, y cuando se gira a ver...

-¡Buenas noches! La puerta estaba abierta-

-...La puerta...-

-Tu casa es muy pequeña, me gustaria remodelarla un poco-

-Eh perdon, pero, ¿Quien eres?-

-¿Que quien soy? Es muy obio, soy un creeper por supuesto-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-No te alarmes, de lo contrario, podria llegar a explotar-

"Pero que esta pasando aqui..." -Bueno, creeper, dime ¿Porque estas aqui?-

-Nada especial, solo saludar y luego explotar-

-¡No! No quiero que eso pase-

Ella se acerca dando pasos largos, poniendolo nervioso

-Jaja, estas muy nervioso, eres muy tierno-

Steve se sonrroja, por la verguenza y por el enojo

-¡No soy tierno y no estoy nervioso! Esto da miedo-

-...Oye... ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿Ayudar a un creeper? Eso va en contra de mi instinto de supervivencia-

-No importa, puedo hacer que cambies de opinion...-

Ella se sube a la cama encima suyo y se desabrocha la chaqueta verde, mostrando un poco de pecho...

-De todas formas voy a explotar, asi que porque no tomas el control total de mi cuerpo-

"¿Control?... No quiero que ella explote, tal vez deba decirle..."

-La verdad... Eh estado observando todo este tiempo, yo siempre pensaba "Si en algun momento fuera asesinada por ti, seria muy feliz"-

-No puedo creer que serias feliz si alguien te llegara a matar...-

-Esta bien... Simplemente... Hazme lo que tu quieras...-

"Espera... ¿Control?, ¿Observando?... ¡Ella quiere tener..!-

-Por favor... Enciende mi cuerpo con tu fusible...-

-¿Que? Espera, no, no, ¡No!-

Ella lo besa, para callarlo, el se deja guiar por la chica tnt, le saca la camiseta a la vez que el le saca el resto de la chaqueta, ambos quedando semi-desnudos, ella baja hacia la parte intima de Steve

-Te pedi que me encendieras con tu fusil, pero creo que primero necesita una recarga...-  
Ella saca el miembro, lo mira atonita, luego sonrrie y empieza a tocarlo, mira la cara del chico, tiene una cara de placer totalmente notable

-Asi que te gusta, ¿Y si hago esto?...-

Ella lo suelta y se lo mete en la boca, el placer del hombre pixelado aumenta a por montones, lo relame y succiona bestialmente, y el hombre en climax se corre en la boca del mob

-Parece que te gusto, pero ahora es mi turno-

Steve entiende y sonrrie, le empieza a besuquear el cuello, causandole placer a la creeper y baja hacia sus pechos, empieza a lamer uno mientras masajea el otro, los gritos de la chica son ensordecedores, luego baja a la zona intima de la chica, desnudandola por completo, empezo a meter un par de dedos, los gritos aumentan, luego empieza a lamer, ella nunca sintio tanto placer en su vida, hasta que se corre, luego frenan, se miran y se besan apasiondamente, ahora venia el acto final, el se pone encima de ella, ambos transpirando y sonrrojados

-¿Estas lista?-

-...Si-

El empuja en la intimidad de la chica hasta penetrarla, ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor, aun era virgen

-Mejor paramos, no quiero hacerte daño-

El estaba por dejarla, pero ella lo toma del cuello atrayendolo

-No vamos a retroceder ahora-

El siente seguridad a proseguir, de a poco, despacio, luego de unos minutos, el ritmo aumenta, ella no para de gemir, asi estuvieron por un rato

-¡Joder me vengo!-

-No pares, yo tambien estoy cerca...-

Steve continua y aumenta el ritmo, ella sigue gimiendo hasta que se arquea su espalda, el da el empuje final, ambos habian acabado, los dos se acuestan acurrucandose entre elllos

-Buenas noches...-

-Hasta mañana Steve...-

El dia siguiente llega con la salida del sol, el hombre pixelado se levanta pensando que fue solo un sueño, el estaria solo de por vida segun su mentalidad, lastima que no fue un sueño, la chica que tuvo una aventura con el anoche estaba acostada al lado suyo, la felicidad lo golpeo, ya nunca mas estaria solo, se levanta y se viste, recoge el pico del inventario, su espada y su armadura de hierro, ya era hora de ir a buscar diamantes a una mina cercana alli, con suerte los encontraria, pero unos brazos lo rodean por la cintura antes de marchar

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-

-Volvere en un rato, si quieres te puedes quedar a vivir aqui todo el tiempo que quieras ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantara vivir contigo!-

/

Y bueno espero les haya gustado, decidi que, durante el transcurso de este one-shot pasara a mini-fic, ¿Pero que clase de fic?, este sera con... Un harem... Y el que primero comente con que mob quieren que siga trabajare en ello

Hasta luego


End file.
